thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Lehner
| birth_place = Gothenburg, Sweden | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 4 | weight_lb = 240 | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | league = NHL | team = Chicago Blackhawks | former_teams = Ottawa Senators Buffalo Sabres New York Islanders | ntl_team = | draft = 46th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2009 }} Robin Lehner (born 24 July 1991) is a Swedish professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Senators in the second round (46th overall) of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Early Playing Career Robin began playing hockey relatively late at 10 years old. He had previously played soccer. He began playing hockey with Mölndal IF, and in only seven years, he became one of the top Swedish goaltenders in his age group. He played for Frölunda HC until the 2008–09 season. After being drafted by the Ottawa Senators in the second round, 46th overall, in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, he moved to Canada to play for the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). Professional Ottawa Senators On March 29, 2010, Robin signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Ottawa Senators. Ottawa sports media suggested the "highly touted prospect" would provide a measure of stability and longevity to the Senators' goaltending, something the organization has rarely had since its inception. In 2010, following a successful season in Sault Ste. Marie, the Senators organization informed the team that Robin would not be returning, as he would begin his time with the Binghamton Senators for the 2010–11 season. He made his AHL debut on October 15, 2010. The next day, Robin was called up to Ottawa due to an injury to Pascal Leclaire. He made his NHL debut playing four minutes in the third period of a game against the Montreal Canadiens that night. With that debut at the age of 19 years, two months and 24 days, Robin became the youngest Swedish goaltender to play in the NHL (breaking Jhonas Enroth's record of 21 years, four months and 13 days). Robin won his first NHL start when Ottawa defeated the New York Islanders 6–4 on January 13, 2011. On June 7, 2011, he was awarded the 2011 Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as the AHL's Calder Cup Most Valuable Player with the champion Binghamton Senators. On May 17, 2013, he made his Stanley Cup playoff debut against the Pittsburgh Penguins, stopping 20 of 21 shots in relief of starter Craig Anderson. The 2013–14 season saw Robin begin the season in Ottawa for the first time after three years of tutelage in the AHL and observers began suggesting he may be a future franchise goaltender in the NHL. On November 11, 2013, after posting a 3–0 record with a 1.33 goals against average (GAA) and .958 save percentage, Robin was named the NHL's First Star of the Week. On July 31, 2014, he signed a three-year, $6.675 million contract extension with Ottawa. Buffalo Sabres On June 26, 2015, Robin and David Legwand were traded to the Buffalo Sabres in exchange for Buffalo's 21st overall pick in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft (which was used to select Colin White). On June 22, 2018, the Sabres announced that they would not tender him a contract offer and would allow him to become an unrestricted free agent when his contract expired on July 1st. New York Islanders On July 3, 2018, Robin signed as a free agent to a one-year, $1.5 million contract with the New York Islanders. On October 8, 2018, he became the first goaltender in the Islanders' history to post a shutout in his debut with the team, leading them to a 4–0 win over the San Jose Sharks. On April 6, 2019, he posted a 3–0 shutout over the Washington Capitals securing the William M. Jennings Trophy, which he shared with teammate Thomas Greiss. On April 11, 2019, he recorded his first playoff win against the Pittsburgh Penguins. On June 21, 2019, Robin won the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy which is given annually to the player who best exemplifies the qualities of perseverance, sportsmanship, and dedication to ice hockey. Chicago Blackhawks On July 1, 2019, Robin signed a one-year, $5 million contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Robin has competed internationally for Sweden in the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships in Fargo, North Dakota, and Moorhead, Minnesota, where Sweden placed fifth. He competed for starting goaltender at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Buffalo, New York. Accolades Playing Style Robin is a butterfly-style goalie who uses his large frame to his advantage. Despite his size, he remains quite mobile with good lateral movement. Following the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, Senators' scouting staff described Lehner's style as very competitive with good technique and a willingness to aggressively challenge shooters. Sweden head coach Stephan Lundh described him as a "steady, calm person. He's very determined". Robin's father, Michael has helped coach New York Rangers' goaltender Henrik Lundqvist and has had a big influence on both goaltenders' playing styles. His father never played goaltender, so he would often use his son as a "guinea pig" for Lundqvist. Michael Lehner has done various forms of martial arts at an elite level and took his knowledge of movement over to goaltending. He has spent four seasons as the goaltending coach for Frölunda HC, Lundqvist's and Robin former team. Personal Life Robin and his wife, Donya (née Naini) have two children: a son and a daughter. Donya is of Persian descent. He has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and struggled with alcohol & drug addiction before seeking help and getting sober during the 2018 off-season. Robin is a fan of melodic death metal and in particular Swedish band In Flames, which originate from his home town of Gothenburg. The band influenced the design on his mask. Category:1991 births Category:Swedish ice hockey goaltenders Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Frolunda HC players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Rochester Americans players